lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcel Lovie
Marcel Lovie is the son of Lucie Lovie, and an unknown man making him a member of House Lovie. Marcel Lovie had many cousins but no siblings and his most important cousin was obiously Bill Lovie of whome he was great friends with, and would rise to become the King of Lucerne. He has been married twice and the first time was too Anja Lovie of whome he had one child with in the form of Marcel Lovie. His second wife Annett Barnaby would make him a father again in the form of Lucie Lovie II. Lucie Lovie was the relatiely unknown daughter of James Lovie, and this should have made him an important member of House Lovie but instead it led to his discouragement into the House. Marcel Lovie was believed dead during the War in France but was accidently evacuated out with members of the surviving army of Bretonia. While recuperating in England, he grew close to King Jesse Eisenburg and before he knew it three years had passed and he was falling in love with a new women. He planned to leave but his new lady in Annett Barnaby became pregnant and then gave birth to a child that he named Lucie Lovie II. With this birth he gave himself completely to his new home in England, and decided to accept that he would never return to his old home in Lucerne, and in this manner he took control of his wifes family military forces of whom were in disaray due to the failings of the patriarch in the form of George Barnaby. Marcel Lovie would become further influencial when he gained the ear of the king during the Fall of Camelyn where he convinsed the king to send away the Queen of the Welsh which Jesse Eisenburg listened too leading to a somewhat diplomatic end to the massacre that followed the battle of Cameleyn. Marcel Lovie would join a Bretonia force sent into Wales to take control of the Welsh fortress of Fadog, and his leadership would lead to the fortress falling without need of a siege, as he used diplomacy to turn the chiefs of the fortress to their side. History Early History : "My early life was unimportant in the eyes of everyone around. I went abouot my life as if I was a side role to be ignored until the point came that maybe they would need me for something. I wasn't okay with going about my life in that way." : -Marcel Lovie Marcel Lovie was born in Lucerne Hold, and was the only child of Lucie Lovie, as she died following his birth, and his father then died during the War in Arnor. He grew close to his cousin Bill Lovie, and was for much of their youth the main confidant that Bill Lovie would use. It was during this time that the two spent their days discussing the ways they would change the Kingdom once they came to power. All of this grandious thoughts, and hopes begin to collapse when the destruction of Hispania occured and with that came the encroaching horde of Orcs towards France. War in France Main Article : Battle of Lyons The Expedition Marcel Lovie went as the second command of the Lucernian army during their expedition to Lyons to take part in the Battle of Lyons. During this time he watched the changes in his cousin following his finding of Mycistism and was one of the first to comment behind the scenes that perhaps Bill had lost his mind. The Battle England See Also : England Marcel Lovie was believed dead during the War in France but was accidently evacuated out with members of the surviving army of Bretonia . While recuperating in England, he grew close to King Jesse Eisenburg and before he knew it three years had passed and he was falling in love with a new women. Fall of Fadog Marcel Lovie would join a Bretonia force sent into Wales to take control of the Welsh fortress of Fadog, and his leadership would lead to the fortress falling without need of a siege, as he used diplomacy to turn the chiefs of the fortress to their side. Family Members House_Lovie.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Mother|link=House Lovie House_Lovie.jpg|Father - Father|link=House Lovie Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie II. - Son|link=Marcel Lovie II. Rachel Richardson.png|Rachel Lovie - Daughter in Law|link=Rachel Richardson *Anja Lovie - Wife *Marcel Lovie II. - Son *Annett Barnaby - Wife *Lucie Lovie II. - Daughter Relationships Category:Vandal Category:People of England Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Human